Star Wars: The Beginning
by Kedefrodai
Summary: This is the story of a young man who discovers that the power of the Force can be tapped.  From there his journey will make him fight the forces of good and evil to find out who he is supposed to be.  Rated M for safety.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the property of George Lucas. Star Wars is his totally. I wish I owned it. I would have lots of money if I did. I only own the characters, locations and cultural ideals that are mentioned in this story and seem unfamiliar to you, because they're of my own invention, moron.**

**Disclaimer disclaimer: My sister, The Drunk Pixie wrote this for me, cuz she's used to this and I'm not. Thanks, sis.**

* * *

><p><strong>Growing up:<strong>

Kedefron would do as all his forefathers before him did, he would wait a full week before seeing his baby. The name comes from his ancestor, Kedef. Every generation was to have that name as a prefix, to honor the first man to bear it. Kedefron was a politician, and as such he needed to keep calm and wait. It was another hour before he could see his only son, and his only child. The bodily transformation was something he would have to get used to, for he intended to have many children. It was killing him to wait so long, but he had to keep with traditions.

The time had come when he would go see his son, so he made haste to see his child. Would he smile? Would he laugh? Questions started flooding his mind, but he knew full well that unless the child had some kind of a deformity, then everything would be fine. First impressions were very important to him all the same; so while running he smoothed over his hair and looked in ever mirror he possibly could to make sure it was just right. He remembered that babies had a hard time seeing at first, but he hoped that the force would allow the child to see his own father at his best.

Kedefron opened the door to his house and looked for his wife, Jayne. "Jayne!" he shouted as he entered. He had pushed the door so hard that it slammed the wall and scared everyone in the room. He quickly apologized and walked as fast as he could to his wife. Kedefron's mind was everywhere, and yet his eyes had such focus that he could have seen the atoms in his son's skin.

He smiled, "Ah, my son! How good it is to finally meet you" he said as he took the baby into his arms.

Was it happiness? No that wasn't quite good enough to describe how he felt at this moment. He felt a whirl of intangible feelings as he held his one and only son. He was resting, but not resting as in sleep, but just in the sense that babies used a lot of energy while awake. The energy was used to advance his bodily functions because of the midi-chlorian count in his blood. Babies grew based on their midi-chlorian count, so the higher it is than the taller and stronger the baby will be. There always were abnormalities with people who were a bit shorter but very strong or tall and very weak. Their first step is usually within a month or two and they can speak sentences by the time they are a year old. Kedefrodai would be a great exception, for his doctor predicted that he would be a great and important person some day. Kedefron did like to hear that, but that was not even in his thought processes at this particular moment. Jayne almost cried because it was such a great moment for her husband.

Babies are expected to grow at about the same rate since there has never been any rapid or slow growths comparatively speaking. Kedefrodai would be different because he took his first couple of steps within two weeks of being born. He would speak full sentences before any other child could speak one, and he grew to be about three feet by the time he was two years old. All of this surprised doctors so much that they wanted permission to examine the child. Kedefron would not allow it, mostly because he knew that the Force was making such things possible. When Kedefrodai turned three he had development eidetic memory, which allowed him to remember everything.

After Kedefrodai turned four years old his brain showed signs of development that indicated that he needed to begin tutoring. Four years old was very young to need tutoring, it was a few years before he was supposed to. He was supposed to be seven years old when he started, but he was an exception in every other way so it was not any different than before. The tutor, who was named Destil, was shocked and amazed at how well Kedefrodai advanced through the books that he would give him to work on. He was such a good learner that Destil almost questioned whether or not he was actually needed. Destil stayed because Kedefron wanted it to seem that Kedefrodai was more normal than he actually was. Kedefron's happiness of his son's birth had changed into annoyance because of how different he was. Why couldn't he be more like his father? This was the question he would ask himself whenever he saw his son. Loving his son was very easy; however dealing with the stresses of having a very intellectually advanced child was different.

Another way that Kedefrodai could look normal was if he involved himself in the Making Friends Forever events. The point behind these set of events is to have children meet other children for the purpose of developing good social skills. Kedefron feared that Kedefrodai's high rate of intelligence would cause him to have poor social skills so he entered his son in right away. On Kedefrodai's first trip he seemed a little scared, but he found that making friends was easy; keeping friends was the hard part. If he made one friend he had to make another, it seemed that he had met all the children within a few days. Being popular was not hard, all he had to do was speak a long line of words and all the children were mesmerized. All of the children were the same age, because once they found a few friends that they liked they were instantly taken out of the events. After this they would go to each other's houses and grow in friendship. Once a child and his or her friends began to look for careers they usually tried to find jobs where they can all interact more, further enhancing their friendship. The point behind doing this extensive friendship bonding was to enhance the brain's functions and allow for further development.

After having met all of the other kids, Kedefrodai was told that he had to choose at least two friends. Choosing at least two friends proved to be somewhat difficult because he had to know what he valued, and that was very hard for a twenty year old. Then again, thinking this in the first place was above average for his age anyways. He didn't actually want to pick more than two friends because it would get more technical than he wanted it to be, if he was going to have talented friends than their friendship needed to be simple. He looked around the room, naming names and what they could or could not do. He would then make a mental checklist of the children he actually liked being around and those he did not. After going through that he would narrow the list even further by identifying the children whose parents got along with his own parents. The choice came down to four kids, Alaiya, Trildon, Marry, and Kellyon.

After much deliberation he made his choice and decided to go meet with them. He chose Alaiya, a girl from a family of entertainers who were very acrobatic in their stunts. She herself was an avid book reader when she wasn't practicing her beginning stunts. Then there was Trildon, a boy from a family of engineers who were well versed in technology. Trildon loved technology so much that he would try to memorize part names for fun. Kedefrodai wanted the most talented friends he could find, because he wanted them to be like him and he certainly found them. Most of the other children were either dumb or not talented in the way that he wanted them to be.

After making his way past all fifty-four kids he found Alaiya sitting by herself, practicing the breathing technique that her mother had just taught her a week ago. He looked at her while she practiced and noticed that her breathing was just a little bit off. That was a good way to strike up a conversation.

"Hello, I am Kedefrodai. Would you mind telling me what you are doing?"

The lengthy wording and the consistency in his voice told Alaiya that he was pretty smart. She was taken aback by his intelligence, but then simply continued to breathe a very more times and then spoke.

"I…am…Alaiya." Her own name was still a little hard for her to pronounce but she said it correctly this time. She wondered how this boy could pronounce such a long name and if he could pronounce hers too.

"Pleased to meet you, would you mind telling me what you are doing?" Kedefrodai said while pointing at her throat.

"I am…prawc…tic…ing my bweaf…ing. It is vewy diff…i…cwult to dew."

Kedefrodai could tell that she needed a little more practice with her communication but eventually that would develop, she was saying some very big words. He had to remind himself that this culture is all about focusing on a particular subject so as to be good at it. In this case she has focused so much on entertainment that she hasn't taken the time to communicate properly. Since Destil taught him communication skills, so that was one of the things he was good at. He decided that she probably couldn't explain what she was doing in a technical way so he dropped the subject.

"Would you be interested in being one of my friends? I was also thinking about Trildon over there."

He was pointing at a black child who was taking a simple little drill apart and putting it back together. He seemed to be determined to get it right at some point but he was very frustrated with his failure to do so quickly. He knew that Trildon's family were engineers, so the boy's speech was probably not going to be great either. He looked back to Alaiya who shrugged a little.

"I can be fwiends wif you…but why him?"

"He may be frustrated today, but with enough time and hard work, he could be a great engineer. I figure that with a diversity of talent we could do great things. So what do you say?"  
>She looked at Kedefrodai, then over to Trildon. She had never spoken to Trildon because she thought he was a meanie, but she decided to give it a shot.<p>

"Okay I guess I will go wif you."

Kedefrodai smiled and got up to walk towards Trildon, his soon to be friend with his other friend in tow.

Trildon was very hard at work and didn't even hear the two children coming, but it was already hard to hear over the loudness of the other children. Trildon looked up suddenly and was spooked a little by the two new faces. The boy looked very mature for his age and the girl was very pretty, but he didn't think too much about either characteristic for too long before spouting off his greeting.

"Hewwo I am Twildon" He spoke very fast as if he was in a hurry. So fast indeed that the other two children had a hard time figuring out what he said.

"I am Kedefrodai and this is Alaiya. We have come to try to make friends with you. What are you doing?"

While Kedefrodai was speaking Trildon had been looking at his drill, after the question was posed he quickly looked back up.

"I am twying to put whis dwill back togefwer, I have not succweeded wonce! I am so fwustwated!"

Kedefrodai looked at the item, it wasn't too complex but it was supposed to be a challenge for a twenty year old. He studied all the parts for a minute and noticed that Trildon had put two pieces in wrong and another was turned sideways.

"Here let me help you with that."

Trildon looked at Kedefrodai as if he asked the most horrible question in the world, but then tossed the drill forward.

"Go fow it, I do not know what I am dowing wong."

Kedefrodai wanted to tell Trildon that he could start with his pronunciation, but that was above the child's head. He picked up the drill, took out the three parts from the main structure and one by one he put all the pieces in the correct order. Trildon was amazed beyond his imagination. The idea that a mere twenty year old could put together a little drill in such a small duration of time was incredible. He figured that Kedefrodai didn't know the names of the parts like he did, but he felt that this person would be a good friend to have.

"I will be your fwiend! But you wave to welp me wif my tech stuff untwil I wearn wow to do wit mysewlf."

Kedefrodai smiled and extended his hand for a handshake. Trildon met the handshake and the friendship between the three children had begun. Kedefrodai told the headmaster about it very quickly and the three were sent home after a long day in the Making Friends Forever events.

The children would meet up almost daily, and when they did not meet at their own homes, they met somewhere else. When the children met at Kedefrodai's house, Destil would play with the children because he felt overwhelmed by their knowledge. The biggest problem that the children had was their level of maturity. They were smarter than some twenty year old children but they could not be with the older kids because they were not mature enough. Destil found out real quick how immature they were. They used their talents to rewire electrical equipment, bounce off the walls, and write out math equations on the wall in markers. Destil decided to try to teach them how to be mature citizens since he was not doing them any good with speech or anything else for that matter. Destil had trouble at first, but eventually Alaiya and Trildon caught on while Kedefrodai was still getting into trouble. Kedefrodai may have had a tutor, but he never saw his parents that much, even though Alaiya and Trildon always got to see their parents. He would watch his father on the Media Screen, but as far as actually seeing him, he might get to see his father once a month. His mother was around more often, but when Kedefrodai got in trouble, it was always Destil who did the punishing. Kedefrodai knew that no other child had his problem because he knew why his parents were not around that much. His parents did not like the fact that he was so different, and that he almost did not fit in with his own culture. Fitting in with society was very important to his parents, and unfortunately he did not make match up with their hopes and dreams.

When Kedefrodai reached forty years old he was about four feet tall and was at least half a foot taller than his peers. His intellect had grown so much that some manufacturing companies wanted to hire him for his computer skills and his famed memory. His life seemed to just unfold itself right before his eyes, but he wanted to do more than what he was being offered. He felt that his destiny would take him farther than any other person had gone before.

When Kedefrodai reached the age of seventy-five he was fully grown, he was a good six feet tall and he was one of the smartest people on the planet. Being smart at seventy-five was a great feat indeed, especially considering how little Destil had taught him. His situation was unique, he was very smart and handsome, he had everything that he could want and yet he felt the need to help people in need. He would volunteer to help at his mother's workplace where she planted flowers and plants. His serving the environment felt good, but it did not seem to fill the void in his soul that he felt he needed to fill. Working for his father would not be a good idea, the only good that would come out of that would be getting his father some arand juice. Arand juice was good for keeping someone awake, but at night time when the affects wore off it made the drinker very tired and very cranky. Kedefrodai did not want to go that route so he tried his best to think of what possibilities were. The unfortunate part was that he worked in every field that he could work in. His extensive knowledge of technology led him to invent several machines that increased manufacturing speed. He did more work than anyone could ever give him credit for, but he still had a nagging feeling that he could do more.

When Kedefrodai hit one hundred he felt that the best way to help people was through entertainment. He would do the craziest acrobatics which scared the life out of everyone around him, just for fun. He loved the thrill of jumping several feet off the ground or dodging hovercrafts as he ran across traffic. He eventually became famous for being "the Daring One". He loved the term so much that he referred to himself as that when speaking with reporters. He loved the adrenaline rush that it gave him to do stunts that could possibly harm him. The rush was not enough though, he always felt the need to keep going and keep trying harder and harder stunts to show off to everyone around him. The fame was the other half of the fun; if he was not being surrounded by fans he was not happy. He wanted to consult with a doctor who knew much of the force to help him find something better to do. He went to Karzack, the man who pulled him out of his mother's womb and made the prediction of his greatness. Karzack simply told him that "The Force was mysterious about how it works and that he needed to go seek it out himself" and that "The Force is alive, so try not to upset it by nagging it about your problems." So Kedefrodai tried to find places of solitude so that he could seek wisdom and guidance from the force. Being humble in front of other people was not hard; it was hard to actually be humble enough to seek someone else's guidance.

"I know you are there, you are everywhere"

Kedefrodai paused in case he felt something, but he did not.

"Can you help me? I need to find something, some kind of activity that will help others. I have given so much already but I do not understand why this feeling has not gone away. Will you tell me, show me, and lead me perhaps…something? I need guidance and I do not know who else to turn to."

After his long talk he paused for about thirty minutes, waiting and hoping to hear something. After those thirty minutes he gave up, in frustration he hit the ground with his fist and turned to leave.

Kedefrodai awoke the next morning to find his parents gone, again. He could not stand the fact that they could not say good bye or something. But like every other day he just sucked it up and trudged away to the shower to get cleaned up. His one hundred and second birthday was coming up and he looked at their calendars and found that like every year, they did not have anything planned.

"Great, another year and nothing planned. Guess I will have to do the planning myself, again. "

After he was done showering he tried to find some food. His adventurous lifestyle somehow made his stomach a little more hungry than usual, so he had to eat about twice a day. Usually a person only had to eat about twice a week but since his body was burning more calories than usual, he had to eat more. He looked around for a fork but could not find one. He finally saw one on the other side of the room so he started walking towards it. Since he was alone he decided to jokingly try to call the fork to himself.

He stuck his hand out and said, "Fork! Come to me!"

The fork flew through the air and landed in his hand. Shocked beyond all reason he dropped the fork and backed up. He had never seen anything quite like it; it was almost as if the fork had actually done what he asked it to do. He figured it was some trick by Trildon, so he tried it again. Again the fork came to his hand. He decided to look closely at the fork to see if there was anything in it that would make it do such a feat. His search was in vain, because nothing was found.

"Trildon! Is this a trick? I know you are there come out."

As he was saying this he did not feel his friend anywhere near him. It was as if he could "sense" that Trildon was not around. He was almost terrified by the fork and his apparent detection trick as well. He decided to keep it to himself, but he tried using the tricks he had learned more and more. Eventually he learned that he did not have to say anything to make objects move or to "sense" people. He decided to tell his two friends about it and hope that they would not freak out. The last thing he needed was his newfound tricks going public and everyone mocking him for it, especially considering his newfound fame. He ran to his room and found his communicator under his bed. When he pulled it out he turned it on and tried to call Trildon.  
>Trildon picked up immediately and said "Hey what's up?"<p>

Kedefrodai had been thinking about what to say, but at this point all he could think of was "Hey, I want you and Alaiya to come over, it's very important. I can't tell you what just yet but just please come over."

Trildon was quiet for a second, and then he said "Okay…well I'll talk to her and see what we can do."

"Okay thanks Trildon, I will see you later".

While he waited for his friends to arrive Kedefrodai decided to place some objects in a circle around him. He sat on the ground and tried to simply lift the objects off the ground. Nothing happened. He then breathed slowly and tried again, but still nothing. He was getting frustrated but he knew that frustration would not help his cause so he tried to calm himself. He slowly tried to lift the object directly behind him off the ground. He had placed a bell on all the objects so that he would know when something had moved. The object had slowly come up off the ground and went up about a foot. Kedefrodai was pleased with himself and so he gently placed it on the ground. After the object touched the ground he heard a knocking sound from the front door of the house.

He quickly stood up and yelled "Come in! The door is open!"

When Alaiya and Trildon came inside they found Kedefrodai standing in the main living room where he stood with objects all around him on the floor.

"Kedefrodai?" they both said in almost perfect unison.

He looked up at his bewildered friends and held his hand up. He apparently decided that he would try lifting the objects by the motion of his hand, he hoped it would work. With the movement of his hand he made the objects around him rise off the ground. He was so happy with himself.

"So…what do you think?"


End file.
